The present invention relates to tools and, more particularly, to an adapter tool with multiple attachments.
A tool is any physical item that can be used to achieve a goal. Tool use by humans dates back millions of years. Tools that are used in particular fields or activities may have different designations such as “instrument”, “utensil”, “implement”, “machine”, “device,” or “apparatus”. The set of tools needed to achieve a goal is “equipment”. Currently, most tools may only be used for a single purpose. Therefore, many tools must be purchased for different tasks, which is expensive and takes up a lot of space.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved multi-purpose tool set adapter.